


Shadows and Sunlight

by HunterusHeroicus93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mother/Son hunting trip, Post-Resurrection Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus93/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus93
Summary: Dean and Mary go on a hunt together for the first time since Mary's return, and neither are sure what to make of it.





	Shadows and Sunlight

“You sure this thing came in here?” Mary whispered as she looked around the old church. It was in relatively good shape, but still obviously no longer in use. At least, not for anything good.   
  
“Positive. It’s quiet, outside of town, no one comes up here. Except for us.” Dean stepped into the dim light and pointed his gun first down the aisle, then to the left and right, searching the rows of dusty pews for any sign of the creature or its victims.   
  
Mary followed close behind him, trusting her eldest son’s hunter instincts. She let him take the lead on this case – getting used to hunting again was going to take some time, especially in this new world. She was going to need some guidance.   
  
About halfway down the aisle, Dean stopped, holding up a finger. Mary held her breath. Something creaked to the far left of them, behind the altar. A door swayed slightly. Neither could tell if it was a draught, or something else.   
  
Dean gestured to Mary to go around, while he continued towards the altar, never taking his eyes off the door. It didn’t move again.   
  
Creeping through the rows of seats, Mary kept one eye on the door, and the other on Dean. Lead or not, he was still her son. She couldn’t help but worry.    
  
The lack of concentration was enough. She didn’t see the claws snaking out from beneath a pew until they had wrapped themselves around her ankle.   
  
“Dea-” she yelled, before the wind was knocked out of her as she hit the ground. Dean spun around in time to see his mother disappearing between the benches, and he rushed over. A hiss came from somewhere behind them, and the claws relinquished their grip. Dean pulled Mary to her feet, then dropped to his knees to look under the adjacent seats. There was no sign of the creature.   
  
“Think we scared it off?” Dean asked, half-hopefully.   
  
“Not a chance. It’s trying to scare  _us _ ,” Mary huffed.   
  
“Alright, I’m not letting you out of my sight this time.”   
  
Mary rolled her eyes, but let herself be nudged ahead of him, and made sure to keep both eyes on the room this time.   
  
“Where do you think it went?”   
  
“Could be anywhere,” Dean muttered, his eyes darting from ceiling to floor and back again. “What did Sam say it could turn into?”   
  
“He said it could become almost smoke-like,” Mary reaffirmed.   
  
“Great. A smoke monster. That should be easy to kill.”   
  
“We just have to corner it, that’s all. Once we have it trapped, it will have nowhere to go, and it will attack. That’s when these come in handy.” Mary tapped her gun and smiled at Dean.   
  
Despite his unease, he smiled back. He was still unsure what to make of Mary, but he knew he was happy that she was here.   
  
They continued forward, their eyes scanning the walls, windows, and ceiling for any movement. Dean almost walked into Mary when she stopped suddenly, her gaze fixed on the upper corner of the wall. A black shadow hung there, looking completely unnatural.   
  
“Oh. That’s totally not sinister,” Dean groaned. He stood still, not sure what to do next. Mary hadn’t moved, nor had she taken her eyes off the dark shape.   
  
“It’s...  _looking at me _ ,” she whispered.   
  
“What?” Dean asked, surprised. “It doesn’t even have eyes.”   
  
“Oh, it has eyes, all right.”   
  
Dean was confused, but decided not to question it. They had more pressing matters to deal with, like how to get it down from the ceiling and into the small room at the back of the church.   
  
He cleared his throat and stepped forward, so that he was slightly in front of Mary.   
  
“Hey, ugly!” he yelled. Mary jumped.   
  
There was a loud hiss in response.   
  
“Yeah, I’m talking to you! Why don’t you come down here so we can talk? I wanna introduce you to a friend of mine!” He held up his gun, and grinned.    
  
The creature seemed to glare at him, then crawled along the wall towards the open door, slithering inside and slamming it shut.   
  
Dean and Mary rushed forwards and burst into the room, making sure the door was shut tight behind them, and that there were no other escape routes. The monster was well and truly trapped.   
  
They split up again, taking a side of the small room each.   
  
“Here, smoky, smoky,” Dean whistled, as if calling a pet. Mary smirked.   
  
A chair scraped across the floor, and both guns pointed towards it. They edged forwards, braced for an ambush.   
  
The creature leapt out, fully formed now, solid. Its eyes glowed a deep red, and its jaw widened to flash two sets of razor-sharp teeth. It growled at them, but it didn’t have a chance to do much more, because Dean and Mary both emptied their clips into it at the same time, sending it flying backwards into the far wall. It collapsed to the ground, twitching slightly. The hunters crept towards it, weapons raised. The creature let out one last, deep growl, shuddered, then died. Dean relaxed, but Mary stayed put.   
  
“Mom,” Dean said gently, putting a hand on the barrel of her gun. “It’s okay, it’s over.”   
  
“Sure,” Mary nodded. “Just... checking.”   
  
“I get it.”   
  
Mary finally lowered her gun, and sighed.   
  
“Let’s go home. Sam’s gonna want to hear all about this.”   
  
“Yeah, he is. I probably should have taken notes,” Dean teased.   
  
Mary laughed – the first, real laugh since she had been back.  
  
She was starting to think that maybe she did belong here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't say no to a review or three :)


End file.
